User talk:Jamster
}}. :::OIC (runs) RandomTime 21:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::: :D Foolish RT. No need to run. First, you didn't use the actual template, you just copied it :p Second, I said the above, not that post. Mainly because I was going to sign that post! >_< Jamster 21:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I subst it, your supposed to RandomTime 21:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I know that too. But you didn't *add the template :p Jamster 21:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Didn't I? RandomTime 21:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) And then one day you find... A reference - nice one RandomTime 17:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :10 years has got behind you. Jamster 17:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Noone told you when to run RandomTime 17:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Never gonna give you up! 17:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I'll give ya 3 days ;) talk:Jamster/Deldrimor Talisman|For this. Otherwise, I'll just remove the cats. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Meow. 12:38, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::2 contribs a month, for three months. Not bad ^-^. Jamster 12:41, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::That discussion page was made 41 minutes ago, and you didn't notice it. However, it took ya 2 minutes to find my message? *confused* Oh well. And, lol at contribs :P --- -- (s)talkpage 12:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I float around, don't really log in too often nowadays :p Is there a tool somewhere that tracks my/my IPs visits here, even if I don't contrib? :p 7 contribs over 3 months :O Jamster 12:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Not that I know of. There used to be one, which only worked for sysops,though. Wikia killed it, along with the dreaded red exclamation marks of DOOM! on RC. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yuk, wikia. Jamster 12:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::That summed up my thoughts very well. Except one part: Ima play some more Diablo II now :P Unless you happen to know an interesting topic of conversation? --- -- (s)talkpage 12:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, I don't. Jamster 14:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Still don't. Jamster 17:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Yhelothar. Happy holidays :D --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Happy Holidays ^_^ -- Don't think I'm coming back :( Jamster 22:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) O HAI DER?!?!? LOL GUESS WHO I AM?! :Hi Haru. Couldn't sign your posts could ya? Jamster 20:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome back? Staying long? RandomTime 01:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)